1. Field of the Invention
Th is invention relates to an interface adapter which enables terminals of a replacement controller having a first configuration to be connected to connectors of a housing having a second configuration.
2. Background Art
Process controllers are often received in protective housings which protect the controller from the environment and which provide for easy installation and removal of the controller. Such housings typically include an array of terminals positioned on the back of the housing. These terminals are electrically connected to contacts inside the housing. These contacts are received within a housing connector that is attached to the housing or is formed as an integral part of the housing. When the controller is inserted into the housing, terminals or contacts positioned on the controller connect to the contacts of the housing connector. More specifically, the contacts or terminals of the controller and the contacts of the housing connector have the same configuration. Hence, when the controller is inserted in the housing, the contacts of the controller are positioned to connect with the contacts of the housing connector. Examples of such controllers include Barber Colman Company 560/570 Controllers.
Microelectronic miniaturization enables controllers performing the same or more functions to be packaged into a smaller volume than an older model controller. In the event it is necessary to replace an older model controller with a replacement controller having a smaller volume, there arises a need to interface the replacement controller to the contacts of the housing connecter. However, heretofore electrical connection of such a replacement controller to contacts of a housing connector required extensive manual wiring therebetween or complete replacement and upgrading of the housing at additional costs of materials and labor to install.
It is the object of the present invention to avoid the foregoing problems by providing an interface adapter which enables electrical connection between terminals of a replacement controller having a first configuration and contacts of a housing connector having a second configuration.
Still other objects will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.